


Hugs and Kisses

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Double Dating, F/M, Financial Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: [Modern AU Drabble Fic] Leonie just wants Lorenz to be happy with what she gives him for Valentine's Day, especially on their double date.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Leonie Pinelli, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early-to-Late Valentine's Day! Here is a SFW fic for all the boys and girls to enjoy!

Hugs and Kisses 

xoxoxoxox

"Hey, Lorenz! I didn't know how to tell you this but I spent some of my money on these for you… Grargh… How in the world is that going to sound organic! I know he loves roses, but will he love them more than he loves me?" 

Leonie trailed back and forth. Valentine's Day was one of those occasions in which Leonie, who still lived with her parents because she couldn't even afford a house quite yet was trapped pacing as she was trying to figure out how to get a trust fund baby to know she was thinking of him. Though her parents are blissfully unaware of her relationship. She just figured it was better that way. After all, there were two ways her parents are going to react: 

1 - When she tells them that she loves Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, they're going to be more than happy for her but only because they're more happy she found a rich man that can help her pay her college debt. 

2 - They'll judge her and accuse her of being a gold digger. 

It was a bit weird then, that of all her talks of saving up her money to get her own apartment, every now and then she tries to buy something expensive for him, just so he doesn't even have to worry about her. I mean, she personally hated it, having to walk into the fanciest jewelry store at her local mall as she offered to shill $599 on a new watch that she wouldn't even be wearing. But she knew Lorenz would like it. That watch he kept looking at on his phone whenever Leonie took a little look at it. 

After properly wrapping the watch with Christmas wrapping that still floated around her mom's sewing room, Leonie figured to get some roses just before she could give this to the one man in town that actually would appreciate it. 

xoxoxoxox

And so, the date night was fully prepared for. It was at the Italian restaurant in town that wasn't an Olive Garden. Leonie felt overwhelmed. The cheap dress she managed to find at Walmart clearance section couldn't even contrast favorably with the rest of the clothes that were on other guests. 

As she held the rose bouquet in one hand and the wrapped nicely watch for Lorenz, she noticed Lorenz spot her. He waved her over though he looked visibly concerned. 

"Hey! Lorenz! Is everything okay?" Leonie asked. 

"Well, I thought I would see Ferdinand today, as we did arrange this to be a dinner date… but it feels weird. He isn't usually so tardy for these kinds of occurrences," Lorenz kept looking around, almost like a mother trying to spot her child in a crowded amusement park. 

"I think they'll be fine. Besides, I got you something," Leonie attempted to distract the now stressed Lorenz with her gifts. 

"Oh my, Leonie! This is lovely! I didn't think you had money in your budget to give me this!" Lorenz gasped almost excited to see them. 

Leonie felt the words pierce her like a dagger to her skin. But she knew Lorenz didn't mean anything ill by it. Lorenz was sheltered on top of pampered after all. She had to let some things slide. 

"I have something else for you as well, but I'd wait on it until Ferdinand gets here," Leonie explained as Lorenz looked over her other present she hid in her dress pocket. 

Lorenz raised a brow. 

Just then, they heard Ferdinand arguing with someone. They gasped. It was Hubert. Well color Leonie bushwhacked. 

"Hubert! You can't just insult my Dad like that out in public! Do you know how much he hates it when you speak so ill of what he has contributed to our city?" 

"I was just saying, maybe if he didn't treat the mayor like he is on his deathbed and let him do his job, he wouldn't have slid that misogynist comment towards his only living daughter."

Ferdinand and Hubert were clearly having a spat about politics, which was something Ferdinand and Lorenz often tried to avoid conversing about at the dinner table due to how thick and deep their own parents were sinking themselves into that subject. Lorenz made a soft attempt to clear his throat to get Ferdinand and his date's attention. 

When that happened, Ferdinand's expression turned from justified anger that Hubert was dissing his Dad to a slight bit of shame that Lorenz watched him make a scene in this environment of all places. 

"Oh. Lorenz? Is this your date for the evening?" Ferdinand still kept his shame as he looked over to Leonie. 

"Ferdinand, this is Leonie. We were friends in high school, and we recently went over to reconnect after we both came back from college. Leonie graduated from the University my Father was teaching in with a degree in Business Marketing. She never had any classes with him, thank heaven above!" Lorenz was the first to introduce his date. 

"Oh, nice to meet you! I am Ferdinand and THIS is Hubert. Hubert's father is also in office as the treasurer of our city. As you can tell right now, he is nothing like his Father," Ferdinand huffed as it was his turn to introduce his date in turn, but it was clear Lorenz and Leonie were quite familiar with Hubert. 

"Wasn't he also the one that helped Edelgard with that prank on the principal of Adrestria High School senior year? That was all over the news!" Leonie observed. 

"And he's… quite changed from what I am observing," Lorenz couldn't help but blink at how things have changed. 

"No, some matters are the same. It is just now I am helping Edelgard run for office once she gets of age, which includes helping her review the old homework she is having to work on for her Doctorate," Hubert replied, a grin creeping over his face. 

"Let's just sit and eat. I just really feel bad with how our date started out with us not giving Leonie the best of impressions," Ferdinand covered his face as he lowered his voice. 

"Not my fault your Father is a chauvinist pig," Hubert couldn't help but tease Ferdinand further as the waitress ushered the group to their seats. 

Dinner was quite expensive. She can see the less expensive items being more or less the appetizers. She did of course whisper to Lorenz about sharing an entree if she didn't mind splitting the bill with him. His nod was a surefire sign their cooperation was contrasted by Ferdinand and Hubert arguing over what they wanted to get. Leonie could tell they were opposites in almost every way. Ferdinand wanted to get a salad with fruit but Hubert wanted the pork roast. Ferdinand wanted to find an appropriate tea on the menu but Hubert insisted the restaurant was more educated about their coffee options. 

Leonie figured their bickering would be an opportune time to show Lorenz her gift to him only for him to offer a similarly shaped present being revealed in his pocket. Leonie tilted her head. Lorenz was wide eyed that Leonie's box was the same size. They then proceeded to open their gifts and lo and behold. 

"Lorenz, holy crap! I thought you wanted that watch for yourself! I had no idea…"

Lorenz interrupted her, "Leonie! I thought you would love it too! I had no idea…"

Exasperated attempts to hide their shock over what this meant gift wise meant were being now noticed by Ferdinand and Hubert who saw two gorgeous rose gold watches just now being exchanged. One of which was from someone that managed to afford it while the other was from someone that could buy ten of these on a whim. 

"I THOUGHT IT WAS FOR YOUR DAD!"

Lorenz couldn't help but begin to laugh, "Leonie, you do realize that the watch is meant for a lady's wrist, right?"

Leonie then tried the watch on as it surprisingly fit her like a glove. 

"Well, you have delicate wrists too!" Leonie pouted. 

"That's… a bit of a first," Lorenz managed to stop laughing as he quickly tried it on as well and proved Leonie's point right then and there. 

"Anyway, I feel bad. Had I known it was really for a girl, I wouldn't have spent all that money I could have saved. I just didn't want to disappoint you with my Valentine's Day gift. You know, because you…" 

"...am bougie. Yes, I will admit it has been hard to hide my more spend-happy side from you, but please. You shouldn't have to worry about impressing me anymore with diamonds and pearls with silver and gold decorations! What matters is if it'll really last me in the long run!" 

"Will it?" Leonie asked. 

Lorenz paused as Leonie observed Ferdinand and Hubert prompting Lorenz to say 'Yes'! Leonie sighed. 

"You don't have to answer now if you don't want to. Besides. Now we have matching watches," Leonie couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

"I guess that's true. Also, Leonie?" Lorenz said as the appetizer Leonie ordered came in was placed over her placemat ready to eat. 

"Yes?" Leonie said her eyes focused on how big the serving still was for it being an appetizer. 

Lorenz kissed Leonie on the cheek. 

"Thanks for joining us on the dinner date," Lorenz parted his lips away from Leonie, opening his eyes to see Leonie taken aback. 

That didn't keep her speechless, of course. That's just not in her character. 

"Thanks for inviting me. I guess it could have been worse; you could have been mad I didn't get you anything," Leonie replied. 

And that's what got Ferdinand and Hubert to exchange their gifts. 

xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
